Answering Alfred F Jones' Email for the fangirls
by Hospitalized Heartless
Summary: A Fanfiction where I- Alfred F. Jones answers my Reviews to me. ; w; What're you doing looking at the title- CLICK IT! ;A; M just in case
1. INTRODUCTION o uo

Alright! So like- My name's Alfred F. Jones and I came to rant about something here. ;_;

IGGY SAID I DIDN'T HAVE A LIFE! ;A;

I mean- I went to those stupid conference meetings like the one we had today and I was checking up on my E-Mail and England was all like 'Is that all you bloody do in your free time?' and I was like 'No' and he said 'Yes' in that weird accent of his and WHATEVER! Anyways- I decided to tell all you people this because I know Japan made an anime of all of us (and I must say Japan- you did a pretty fucking good job at getting my looks right –winks-) and that I have fangirls ; w; YES! You people behind the computer screen! –Points- Anyways- I wanted to start this to prove to England I have a life other than answering to boring stupid E-Mail and answering my fangirls questions~ ;w; Hell- Maybe I'll get other countries to join! Anywho- I'll update these every week so like- I'll try and do as many possible when I can (Mostly during England's god awful speeches in the middle of those World Conference meetings… -_- Ugh…) and hopefully I get a bunch of my fangirls to ask me questions! –Winks- So,

Toodles~

-The-amazing-fucking-awesomer-than-Prussia- Alfred F. Jones

**NOTE: Yaoi, Hetero or Yuri/Nyotalia is welcome here (As is any pairing of Hetalia~ I hate on nothing, even if on the inside I don't support it because I'm that kind of a person ;w; ) ! There isn't a question I won't answer! ; w; Hence the M Rating- But please don't get too lewd people ^^;; So- Reply to me with reviews and I will answer as everyone's loveliest (and sexiest –shot-) American~ I also don't own Hetalia~ Just so you know ; w;**


	2. First Email Answering Session

From: whitecloud ale

Hell yes you can have a hug! –Squeezes the living shit out of you- And ALL THE TIME! –Dances- Pfft… Iggy's just jellin' 'cause he doesn't have someone as awesome as Michael Jackson in his country~

From: Vash248

Hi Beiljin! –Hugs- I remember you~ I had to take care of you during one conference meeting because China was too lazy too~ -Frowns- Ng… -Goes to corner- I dun wanna give China moneh ; A; … -Looks over Beijing and smiles- Maybe you can see it when your older Beiling~ /And by that I mean- NEVER~/

(A/N; Even if it's only two people, thank you two for being the first Reviewers~ xD ; w; Hopefully more people start to reply to this

America; -Growls- Yeah! Keep me entertained through England's boring ass speeches! ; A; I BEG OF YOU!

See? That's a good enough reason to reply, isn't it?)


	3. Second Email Answering Session

First off- Sorry I haven't been around guys! ; A; I got super duper sick and no one would take care of me! QAQ I begged England for some help but he was too 'busy' and then Russia tried to make me become one with him! –Sobs in corner- Anyways- I'm not sitting her in a boring meeting with all the other countries about our presidents and such arguing over gay marriage rights. –Sighs- So let's get this started, shall we?~

From: OneWithRussia1230

Yes you may~ But only awesome fangirls can. –Nods- Well, being a country is super duper awesome except for when you have to fight in wars. –Frowns- And deal with politics… that destroys your health… and then when the economy is bad you become poor… -Goes to corner- Hell yes I do. –Nods- What else would I call it out of context?~ …M-Me and … R-Russia? O^O Well… Japan's talked to me about this before but honestly- ONE TIME! Only one time- I swear! ; A;… And it still haunts me… -Shakes head- (Author; Let's face it America- you enjoyed it and it was hot~ xD America; -Glares- N-No it wasn't!) And I want nothing to do with that commie bastard! DX Huh?... Yay~ I'm cute- AND SEXY? Aw- this is so fucking awesome! –Hugs again- I will remember you-…

-Sees name-

-Runs-

NEVER HAPPENED!

From: Heaven'sKnight15

Hell yes~ -Hugs- I like hugging too!- … O-O;;; ANOTHER THING ABOUT ME AND RUSSIA? DX –Goes to corner- ONE TIME. One time it happened- And I was drunk! DX And um… no xD It means you're a pyromaniac- like me~ Blowing stuff up is much fun right? TT^TT… I really have to answer-

Russia; -Leans over and types in response- Of course I won't~ Russia always tops when we have sex, da?

O/O RUSSIA! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!

…Sorry about that~ Anyways- sure! Where you're address so I can beat the living crap out of a guy for messing with an awesome fangirl of mine?~

(P.S.S; No- not really xD)

From: Vash248

O _ O O-Okay then… I have no idea why the fuck England let you see Big Ben but… okay. –Shakes head- well thank you for not forcing me to give my money to China~ xD I was saving it up for some video games for my birthday~ (Coming up in about three months bitches- WOOT! ; w; )

(Author; Alright~ Sorry about this taking so long ; A; But I really did get really sick to the point where I was vomiting and in the hospital for awhile. –Nods- Anyways- more reviews please~)


End file.
